


matching set

by winterheats



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, a lot of ~feeling~ and ~reflecting~ on minhyun's part, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: jaehwan asks of minhyun's assistance for a simple task, and in turn minhyun asks jaehwan to stay a little bit longer.





	matching set

**Author's Note:**

> um tbh idk what time jaehwan uploaded that pic of him in his pjs on fancafe so for the sake of this fic we're all gonna assume he uploaded it near midnight or something hehe
> 
> ALSO apparently he said that pic was a selfie WHICH: idk how that is physically possible but again for the sake of this fic we are going to pretend minhyun took it :)
> 
> ALSO pt 2: at some point this fic becomes a lot of projecting for me so....just thought i'd let you know in advance (─‿‿─)

midnight had already approached when minhyun was about to get ready for bed. he was exhausted, to say the least. the week had been packed full of flights and award shows, an abundant events that required his undivided attention and energy. he, along with his groupmates, were more than glad to have been given a couple extra hours to sleep in because otherwise, minhyun honestly felt like he could collapse. 

minhyun was about to get into his bed when the door to his tiny hotel room opened. 

“jaehwan?” he asked, slightly squinting. the room was dark but minhyun could tell who it was at the door from the light in the hallway that illuminated jaehwan’s messy, yet adorable, bedhead. 

“are you busy?” jaehwan asked, his body in front of the door but still hesitant as his grip remained on the doorknob. 

“i was just gonna get in bed. did you need something?”

“oh,” jaehwan says. “it’s okay, i’ll just go find jisung or something.”

for some reason, minhyun felt saddened by jaehwan’s tone of voice. maybe he shouldn’t have said he was about to get in bed. “wait,” he says with a bit of pleading in his voice. “i can help you.”

jaehwan, who had already started to make his way out the door, turned back around. “you’re tired, it’s okay.”

minhyun thought quickly, wanting jaehwan to stay. 

“jaehwanah,” he said in his most gentle voice. “stay.” 

he was sure that would do it.

and it did. 

jaehwan hesitated for a moment though before taking a step back inside and closing the door behind him. he then walked over to minhyun. 

“what can i help you with?” minhyun asked when jaehwan reached him. 

“this is going to sound super cheesy but could you take a picture for me?” jaehwan asks, revealing the pen and paper in his hand.

minhyun, not sure what to think, slowly nods his head. “uh, sure?”

he turns on the lamp next to his bedside. now that he could see jaehwan closely, minhyun realized jaehwan was wearing a pair of white pajamas with shiro the dog from the cartoon crayon shinchan drawn all over. the sight made minhyun melt. it reminded him of one of their first nights as group mates, when they spent the day filming the first episode for their reality show. jinyoung and daehwi had picked out pajamas for them and the set they had for jaehwan specifically was a matching pink shirt and shorts set. the image still made minhyun laugh to this day. oh how far they had all come since then. 

“don’t judge me and my pjs. they were a gift,” jaehwan says, giving minhyun a suspicious scowl. 

minhyun chuckled. “wasn’t judging,” he lifts his arms up, surrendering. “just admiring.”

jaehwan continues scowling at minhyun for a couple moments before dropping the act. “okay, i’m gonna lie down and you’re gonna take a picture of me, alright?”

he hands over his phone to minhyun before plopping himself onto the bed. he arranges the sheet of paper and pen slightly above his forehead and leaves the pen in his hand, then fixtures himself with his head down, facing left, with a pillow under his chest. “okay, ready.”

seeing jaehwan sprawled out on the bed, minhyun couldn’t help but internally gush over how adorable he looked. the pajamas, the messy hair, minhyun just wanted to cuddle him up. 

“hyung?” jaehwan managers to mutter. “you done yet?”

minhyun immediately snaps out of whatever trance he was in and opens the camera app on jaehwan’s phone. he positions himself next to the bed and tries his best to take a picture of jaehwan from above. he takes a couple shots at different angles from above before letting jaehwan know that he was done. 

“do these look okay?” he asks, handing the phone to jaehwan once the latter was sitting up. 

jaehwan looks through the pictures for a bit, scrolling back and forth, deciding on which one he liked the most. when it seemed as if he’s decided on a picture he was satisfied with, he quickly uploaded it onto the fancafe before locking his phone and grabbing the pen and sheet of paper. “thanks!” he tells minhyun.

“what does the paper say?” minhyun asked, a little curious. 

jaehwan hands the sheet of paper to minhyun. 

_wannables_  
_i miss you ㅠㅠ  
_ _i miss you ~ ♡_

__“aww,” minhyun immediately cooes. jaehwan wrote the second “i miss you” cutely._ _

__“i know we saw the fans yesterday, but i thought this would be a nice little gift for them” jaehwan said._ _

__“so cute,” minhyun said. he couldn’t resist pinching jaehwan’s cheek, so that’s exactly what he did. no matter how much weight jaehwan lost, his cheeks would always be there, even if they looked like they completely disappeared. they might be smaller now, but they were still there._ _

__“i’ll get going now,” jaehwan said. “you must be tired.”_ _

__“wait,” minhyun says immediately. “stay.”_ _

__he looks at jaehwan intently, studies him. jaehwan looks so innocent, everything about him was so pure. from his bed head, to his soft eyes, the delicateness of his lips, the soft, white pajamas. minhyun would be lying if he said didn’t want to cuddle the shit out of jaehwan at that very moment. “lay with me for a bit,” he says._ _

__jaehwan doesn’t hesitate and immediately makes his way into the bed, leaving his pen and paper on the bedside table. minhyun follows after him, wrapping an arm around jaehwan’s waist. the latter laid with his back facing minhyun.  
a feeling of warmth overcomes minhyun as jaehwan settles into the former’s embrace. with his hand rested on jaehwan’s stomach, minhyun could feel the latter’s gentle breathing. he notes the way the crook of his arm rests nicely on the slight dip of jaehwan’s waist. _ _

__it had been an extremely long time since they were able to be like the way that they were in that moment. ever since moving out of their first dorm and changing roommates, the two of them never really had time to set aside for just the two of them to be alone like that._ _

__holding jaehwan in his embrace, minhyun felt glad that the former came to him for help with his fancafe post. it was an extremely cute gesture and he knew their fans would love it. it was also a moment where minhyun could see that special, genuine soft spot that jaehwan had for the fans. minhyun knew jaehwan was good at showing his love for the fans when they were around, but he could also tell how deep and honest jaehwan’s appreciation for the fans was based on his actions when they weren’t around._ _

__now that he thought about it, minhyun realized exactly how much he was going to miss jaehwan and his cute antics. he had seen jaehwan almost everyday for nearly two years and for minhyun to go back to everyday life without a cheerful, puppy-like jaehwan nearby, it would be something he would miss dearly. it was how he also felt about the other nine members but with jaehwan, there was some sort of connection minhyun had with him that he didn’t have with anyone else._ _

__he was thankful for jaehwan. when he said back on produce 101 that jaehwan was the trainee he wanted to debut with, he really meant it. when they were down to the four remaining trainees on the night of the finale, minhyun could feel his stomach doing flips inside him. he was sure of at least two members who would take those two spots, but that left them with only two more spots up for grabs and he wanted one of them to at least be jaehwan. he really couldn’t see the group not having jaehwan._ _

__minhyun started thinking about jaehwan’s future. he remembered that night at the melon music awards, when roy kim was on stage. there was something in the performance that compelled minhyun to look at jaehwan and tell him that that would be him next year._ _

__jaehwan had come to minhyun a couple times, anxious about his future after wanna one. it was hard to see jaehwan so unsure of himself because it was such a 180 from the person he was on stage and in front of fans, but minhyun tried as best as he could to show the younger his support and share some guidance._ _

__if he were to be honest though, minhyun knew jaehwan had nothing to worry about. jaehwan was extremely talented and hardworking. he had come so far and minhyun could only see the trajectory of jaehwan’s career going up. ever since minhyun had set his eyes on jaehwan that first day when the latter sang skyfall on that stage during filming for the first ranking evaluaitons, he knew jaehwan was destined for greatness._ _

__somewhere amongst all of minhyun’s silent thinking, jaehwan had fallen asleep. by the time minhyun had come back to reality, he could hear jaehwan snoring next to him. he didn’t mean for jaehwan to fall asleep, he had originally planned on just cuddling him for a couple moments but clearly minhyun got a little carried away being inside his head._ _

__rather than wake jaehwan up, minhyun decided to let him sleep. minhyun first turned over and stretched his arm out to turn off the light before bringing his arm back and resting it gently over jaehwan’s side. minhyun nestled himself comfortably against jaehwan’s body, his chin rested on the top of the latter’s head._ _

__“good night, jaehwanie,” minhyun smiles softly into the dark. he feels the words “i love you” about to slip off the tip of his tongue but he stops himself, unsure of what exactly he’d mean if he were to let such words escape him. that was something minhyun wanted to deal with another day. he was exhausted and with jaehwan sound asleep in his arms, minhyun thought it was best that he get some rest too. why bother wasting his time in the moment questioning his feelings and intentions when he could just enjoy the simple contentment that came with holding in his arms someone he cherished deeply?_ _

__fortunately, sleep was able to find minhyun shortly after._ _

__the hotel room was silent, aside from the occasional snoring, but the air for the remainder of the night would continue to remain full of the warm, but unspoken, affection that the two sleeping boys had for each other._ _

**Author's Note:**

> omg i really did NOT kno how to end this JSHJSGHSDGSDG if you couldn't already tell.......  
> anyway hope you enjoyed nonetheless! ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
